


American Nightmare Fix

by StackerPentecost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e04 American Nightmare, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: A fix it I did several months ago where Magda isn't murdered and she goes to live with the boys while she heals from her abuse and learns to control her powers.





	American Nightmare Fix

Dean felt uneasy about this. Taking this girl, this psychic back home with them, it was dangerous, especially if she was as powerful as Sam had described. But his brother would hear none of it, insisting they needed to protect her. She was supposed to go out west to live with her aunt, but Sam had stopped her after an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. Something was going to happen to Magda, something bad, if he didn't protect her. Sam just knew. He wasn't sure of it was his powers, which he thought long dormant, or if it was just instinct. Whatever it was, Sam had learned to trust his feelings and he knew that keeping Magda with them was the only way to keep her safe.  
She seemed a little worried by the idea, but once Sam assured her about where they were going and about how safe the bunker was, the tension eased from her a little.

Magda seemed to understand Sam's reasoning and she trusted that he was doing the right thing. So, with her wounds treated for the moment, Sam led her to the Impala, deciding to ride in the backseat with her. She curled close to his side again, laying her head on his shoulder. Sam didn't really mind, Magda had been through hell and back, and if this gave her some comfort, he was okay with that. She didn't say much, even after Dean had gotten in and started up the car, instead letting her eyes fall closed. Sam could only imagine how exhausted she must've felt. Tied up like an animal in the basement, he doubted she slept very often.

  
Dean watched them both in the rearview mirror as he drove, allowing himself a hint of a smile at his brother's compassion for this girl. He knew Sam saw part of himself in her, had said as much, which had only justified bringing her back even more in his eyes. She needed their help and Sam felt like he'd been entrusted with the job of getting her back on her feet. Dean disagreed. Yes, she was a victim, but it was not their job to look over every victim they encountered on a case. But when Sam told him about his looming sense of danger about Magda, Dean had figured he might as well agree. She couldn't be that much trouble, could she? At least they knew how to handle a psychic. And Sam himself had talked her down, kept her from spilling more blood, that had to count for something.

  
They got about halfway back to Lebanon when Dean's stomach started to growl. Figuring both Sam and Magda might well be hungry too, he spoke up.

  
"I'm gonna make a stop, get something to eat. That okay?"

  
Magda jerked awake, looking around wildly before realizing where she was. Sam waited patiently for her to calm before he spoke. "Are you hungry? We're going to get some food, if you want something."

  
Magda looked hesitant, after having been denied basic freedom for so long, it was odd feeling to be offered the chance to eat at her own leisure. Eventually she nodded, she was hungry, though she had no idea what she wanted. It felt like a lifetime ago since the last time she'd eaten anything not homemade. In the end, she was sure she'd accept anything the Winchester's offered her but she had a feeling Sam would let her choose anything she desired.

  
Dean, as always, easily found them a place to eat, a taco food truck on the main street of the town they were passing through. Sam offered to stay in the car with Magda and send Dean out to get their food, if that would make her more comfortable, but she refused, deciding she was going to have to start getting used to life outside the farm again sooner or later.

  
Sam stayed close as they followed Dean up to the truck. It did smell good, so that made Magda feel better about making a decision. The menu was a colorful whiteboard hung on the outside of the truck. She recognized most of what was listed, and she remembered liking food like this before they'd moved to the farm, so, taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and told the woman on the truck what she wanted.

  
Behind her, Sam smiled. It was a small step for Magda, but he was happy nonetheless that she was trying to become used to the outside world as she had once been. He knew it must've been difficult for her, so when she stepped back, he ducked down to tell her, "See? You can do this."

  
A soft smile came to her lips and soon they were gathered together at one of the picnic tables set out in front of the truck. Magda slowly and quietly enjoyed her food, her stomach grateful to be eating something substantial and not poisonous. She was already beginning to feel a little better, she hadn't experienced a full stomach in a long time.  
When they finished eating, they all got back in the car and soon they were on the road again. This time Magda spent the rest of the ride watching out the window, interested in seeing the world she'd been kept away from for the last four years. It wasn't too long before they finally arrived back at the bunker.

  
Magda looked uneasy again, not used to being inside such a large space. It took Sam a few minutes to coax her out of the car. He retrieved the small bag she was allowed to take with her from the trunk before coming around to let out. She stared at all the vehicles in the garage, turning around a few times to take it all in.

 

"You live here..?"

  
Dean chuckled, looking proud. "Well, not in this room, but yeah. We sorta..inherited the place. Come on, let's get you settled." He headed into the hall that led into the rest of the building. Magda still hesitated, looking at Sam nervously.

  
"It's okay, this is a safe place. Nothing can hurt you here, not your mom, not anything. I'm also sure the warding will keep your powers from reaching out beyond here to hurt anyone."

  
"Warding? Warded for what?"

  
"Everything, trust me." Sam shouldered her bag and offered her his hand. "I'll show you around, then we can find you a room."

  
Magda took another deep breath, giving a nod. She trusted Sam, she knew he would protect her, so she allowed him to lead her into the bunker.

  
Sam gave her the grand tour as promised, the kitchen, the library, the showers, all of it. Sam wanted Magda to feel comfortable here and he felt like the only way that could happen is if she knew what was behind every door.

  
Their final stop was the bedroom Sam had picked out for her to stay in. This one had its own bathroom, which he thought would be best for everyone, plus it was just across the hall from his.

  
Magda stepped inside, noticing the outdated equipment, but not really minding too much, as she was used to outdated. She sat on the bed carefully, like she was afraid it would break. It had been so long since she'd slept in a real bed. She hoped that with somewhere like this to sleep, her back would be able to heal.

  
Sam set her bag down on top of the dresser, coming to sit next to her.

  
"Are you okay? Is the room okay?"

  
Magda nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I think I am. The room is great too, thank you. I don't know what I'll ever do to repay you."

  
"Don't worry about it, just focus on getting better. You're welcome here as long as you need it. You can come and go, do what you need. I'm always gonna be here for you when you need it."

  
Magda suddenly found herself tearing up. She was so grateful to this wonderful man. He'd saved her life and now he was giving her everything else she could need. She didn't know what to say, felt so many things at once. She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Sam..I-I don't.."

  
"Please don't cry. I just want to give you all the support I can. When I was in your shoes, all I had was Dean. And though Dean's great, I still had a hard time. I don't want you to go through that if you don't have to. And I just..I feel like you need to be here. I don't know how to explain it, but I think you know what that feels like."

  
Magda nodded again, sniffling softly. "Yes. I understand. Thank you, Sam. Thank you for everything." She reached to wrap her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you proud."

  
Sam slipped his arms around her, hugging her back gently, mindful of her scars. "I already am."


End file.
